Week Of Miracles
by GaleSynch
Summary: Titan's victory AU: When the world falls because of one boy's hate, it's up to Silena Beaureguard to set things right again. Dark!Percy/Thalia/Annabeth/Luke. Drabble style. Silena-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter One: Meeting A Brat. Power Of The Sea.**

* * *

Rain pelted the leather-clad figure, drenching her even further. Thalia Grace bit back a growl as the rain got into her eyes, blurring her vision. This week, she decided, is the worst week ever. It had been a week since she ran away from home and this week proved to be the one filled with bad luck.

She looked up into the night sky, ignoring the rain that beat onto her face and rain droplets leaking into her eyes. Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she was hungry. She had nothing to eat for one whole day and she was on the verge of passing out due to hunger. Dazedly, she wondered whether or not her father would even notice her dilemma or, even better, make a feast appear in front of her. She was groggy enough that it sound funny.

A scream tore her from her reverie. Thalia whirled around and immediately located the source of the scream. No one else would go to the screamer's assistance, she knew that because it was already late midnight. No one but her was there.

Cursing her sense of justice, she rushed towards the little boy who had screamed. Her hand reached for her Mace Canister once she noticed that it was a monster that was attacking the boy. The boy have to be a demi-god. A powerful force too, she thought seeing as the boy was young and yet he was being attacked.

"Get away from him," Thalia growled as lightning shot out of her spear, straight at the monster's chest, distracting him. There was more than enough time for Thalia to stab the monster with her spear. She watched as the monster disintegrated into yellow dusts.

"Are you okay?" Thalia's eyes softened when she looked at the young boy who couldn't be older than five-years-old. The boy has bright sea-green eyes—which was now narrowed in wariness and distrust, yet filled with awe and respect—and shaggy dark hair. She suspected that he had ran away from home as well, if his ratty dirty clothes were anything to go by. It wasn't like she was any better.

The boy nodded. "Um...thanks." He mumbled shyly. "Who're you?" His tone was guarded and she saw his muscles tense, ready to run if needed. If she was determined to be a threat.

"I'm Thalia Grace." Thalia replied. She see no point in hiding it, telling the boy her name wouldn't hurt anyone. "And what's yours?"

"Percy Jackson..." The boy mumbled. Thalia slowly close the distance between them and the boy eyed her warily but didn't run for it. Good, she thought, it wouldn't do for him to run when she has so many questions for him.

"What is a little boy like you doing here, all alone?" She asked. She tried her best to be gentle but she usually demanded answers instead of asking. It was inherited from her father, curse him! "Where's your parents?" She knew better but she asked anyway...and immediately wished she hadn't.

The boy started crying and Thalia cringed. She made people cry, not comfort them. Heck, no one ever comforted her before. How was she suppose to know how to comfort some crying kid? Awkwardly, she knelt down to his level—Thalia was abnormally tall for a ten-year-old and the kid's short—and patted his back. When that did nothing, she chose to start rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"There, there..." She had only done this before, with Jason, her little brother. If she imagined the little boy as her little brother, she can find it in her heart to comfort him better. "Tell me what's wrong."

Percy—the kid said his name was—sniffled. "M-mommy's dead." The worst part came: he clung to her and started bawling his eyes out. Thalia resisted the urge to bat him away. "And I-I don't want to live with Smelly Gabe!"

Thalia considered her options. Dump him in an orphanage Not the answer, he was undoubtedly a demi-god—who's parent must be the father and she did not know who it was—and putting him with other kids will only endanger the mortal children. Her heart sank when she considered her other—and the only one left—option: take the boy with her.

Should she? She was independent and had took care of her little brother—before he went missing—when her mother couldn't—wouldn't since she was drowning herself with alcohol. She sighed, her conscience wouldn't let her abandon the boy after all.

"Come on, kid." She grunted, heaving the boy up and into her hold. Percy looked surprised at being carried. "We're going to find something to eat."

Percy blinked at her, confused and tilted his head to the side. Thalia found the gesture oddly cute. " 'We'?" He tried his best to not let his hope show. But his eyes sold him out; it was practically glowing with hope.

A smirk rose on her sharp features. That smirk. The lazy half-smile. Crooked, charming grin. A trademark feature of her father's. The sneer left her plump, chapped lips almost as fast as it had risen once she realized that. "Yes, we're family now."

Not entirely a lie. The Greek are one way or another related to one another. The boy could be her half-brother or cousin or nephew or uncle. There were many possibilities.

"Promise?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, promise." Thalia hooked her pinky with his, sealing the promise mortal style.

**PxA**

Percy struggled to keep up with his older sister's long strides. Technically, Thalia wasn't his sister but she had been taking care of him for a year already, she might as well be. She was his sister in anything but blood.

But having hurt his ankle, he was forced to limp and it was very hard to keep up with her. Thalia turned her head and finally noticed Percy's walking difficulties. She cursed herself for not noticing before. She quickly back tracked and swept him up, choosing to carry him and run instead of letting him do it.

Her eyes locked onto the ocean in the horizon and she felt dread settle itself in her stomach. Her uncle was Poseidon, god of the sea, and being the daughter of Lord of the Sky—Poseidon's bitterest rival—she doubt he would welcome her with open arms.

She glanced down at Percy a split second before renewing effort and sprint full speed towards the ocean. Something incredibly stupid to do but she had had suspicions that Percy was a son of Poseidon. His sea-green eyes was one of the evidence and she had heard of his odd tales, of when he was younger he had once soaked a bully in kindergarten.

Hopefully Poseidon would cut her some slack, his son's life was on the life too after all. A roar from behind her reminded her that a pack of hellhounds were hot on their tails. Her booted feet stumbled on the uneven sand and she nearly tripped.

"Get into the sea, Percy!" Thalia yelled as she drew her spear and shield. The hellhounds shied away when they spotted Aegis but the didn't exactly run for their life. They probably know that a ten-yer-old wouldn't be able to defeat a pack—which consisted of six of them by the way—of their kind.

"And leave you?" Percy squeaked, pupils dilated in fear.

"Go!" Thalia barked. "Your father will protect you!" The waves slapped urgently onto the bay of the sand, as if beckoning Percy to go towards them. Percy looked between her and the ocean. Swallowing, he wisely chose to obey; he ran toward the sea.

Thalia's attention returned to the monsters so she couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a man wading in the middle of the sea. Lightning cackled, shooting out of her spear and toward the hellhound. But she was too tired so her aim was wayward, the hellhound dodged without trouble. And its kin pounced onto her.

Her back hit the ground, the sand cushioning her fall so it hadn't hurt. But it didn't matter anymore, she was just waiting for the hellhound to rip her throat out and maul her face. She just hoped that Percy knew how to swim and could get out of there.

"Thalia!" Maybe not, Thalia thought with despair as she heard Percy scream her name. She should have known, children of the Big Three were too stubborn for their own good. And this included her. She craned her neck to see what the boy was doing, opening her mouth to scream for him to get away from there and into the ocean. He'll be safe there.

"Get away from her!" Percy snapped. The sound of a wave roared in his ears as a tugging pain appeared in his gut. He gritted his teeth as the discomfit sensation turned into one of pain. He could hear it; could feel the sea. He knew that it would listen to him. He visualized the wave sweeping the hellhounds away and into the sea.

He opened his eyes when he heard the howl of rage coming from the monsters. Thalia was soaking wet but safe, nevertheless. She was looking at him in disbelief and a small hint of awe. Eerily similar to the time where she had first display her daughter of Zeus powers for him to see.

He didn't care about that now. His surrogate sister was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

**PxA**

* * *

**A/N: This will be a Percabeth and Thuke, just so you know. And obviously AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter Two: One Whole Family. Stupid Action.**

* * *

Thalia held her hand up, signaling for Percy to go towards where she was crouched. Percy did as told. He quietly but quickly rushed to where his sister was. He didn't dare make a sound though since Thalia has a finger to her lips, a signal for silence.

Once they had found out about Percy's water power, they had been training and honing their skills. Signaling to one another was one of them since talking aloud had gotten them into trouble more than one time. They had no wish to get into anymore life threatening situations.

Percy strained his eyes to look beyond the darkness. He frowned when he could make out the figure of a human. At least, he thought it was. But who knows, the first monster that had attacked him—the one Thalia saved him from—has a human shape but only has one eye.

He spied how Thalia's hand lingered on her bracelet, where her shield Aegis had condensed into. She nodded and together with Percy who was ready to uncap Riptide—after he first learned of his heritage and powers, the pen had just appeared in his pocket, accompanied by a simple message: Be Strong.

It was more than enough prove that Poseidon cared about Percy. Thalia had to admit that she was slightly envious of the little boy. There was no doubt now, the man she saw wading in the sea was Poseidon. But because of the ancient laws, he couldn't directly interfere so he was forced to stay in the sea, unable to help his son. Her father had never showed the same level of concern to her before. Except the time where he gave her Aegis and her spear.

The sound of something scraping against the road snapped Thalia out of her reverie. She whipped her head around to see Percy's sheepish expression. He had a sheepish grin on his face. "Err...sorry?"

If it wasn't for years fighting against monsters, she was sure her head would have been severed by the blade. Seeing his sister being attacked—his fault by the way for making so much noise—Percy uncapped Riptide and intercepted the blade.

He was quickly overwhelmed though. It was quite obvious his opponent was someone larger and more experienced than him. He backed away quickly and allowed Thalia to finish the battle. He scowled briefly, he wasn't very good at using the sword and Thalia couldn't teach him much at all—she has a different weapon after all. He hated having to count on Thalia—and possibly endangering her—to fight tougher opponents. Translation: monsters that have brains, could evade and form a plan.

"Luke!" Percy blinked—_That sounds like a little girl screaming_—and turned to the source of the voice. He wasn't too surprise that Thalia already has her spear at the throat of her opponent who turned out to be...a human.

It was a boy, probably a few years older than Thalia—thirteen years old perhaps—and has blonde hair with icy blue eyes to match it. His eyes were narrowed and he was breathing heavily. He looked alarmed when the voice screamed his name. He didn't turn around but he yelled, "Get away from here, Annabeth!"

Annabeth turns out to be a girl after all. She has dark hair and intense looking onyx gaze. Her olive skin sported some scars and bruises; has mud and dirt too. She reminded Percy of someone famous but he couldn't place it. She also gave off an odd aura, the scent of musky earth and something unpleasant to him. It reminded him vaguely of the time he saw his mother's corpse and smelled the smell it gave off—and he hated that smell; it reminded him of what he had loss.

Lightning cackled in Thalia's hand and the two strangers eyes' widened. "Demigods..." the boy murmured. The little girl—who was most likely Percy's age—looked surprise and pleased at the same time.

"Just like us, Luke!" She exclaimed happily. Then she sobered up once she realized that Thalia still hand't remove her spear from the boy's throat. "Why don't you let him go?" She asked tentatively. "He meant no harm; he just though he was being attacked."

Luke supported her by nodding cautiously, careful to not impale his own throat on Thalia's spear. Thalia's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "How do you know that?" She directed the question at Annabeth.

Said girl shrugged carelessly. "Isn't that common sense?"

Thalia flushed slighly but she lowered her spear anyway. She shuffled backwards the same time Percy inched closer toward her. "What're your names?" Percy asked curiously, half hidden behind Thalia's larger form.

"I'm Annabeth Chase!" The girl replied cheerfully, dark eyes lighting up. "He's Luke, my big brother."

Luke coughed uncomfortably. "Annabeth, like I said before—"

"But you guys look nothing alike." Percy said. "Unlike me and sis that can pass off as siblings."

"We just have the same dark hair, silly." Thalia ruffled the younger male's hair for emphasis. Then she turned her attention back to the other two demigods. "I'm Thalia Grace..." She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Daughter of Zeus." She jerked her thumb at Percy. "And this boy here is my surrogate little brother—"

"—Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Unlike Thalia, Percy didn't even hesitate to announce his heritage. He was proud of who he was and wanted everyone—but those that might target him—to know who he was. "You're children of...?" He probed.

"Son of...Hermes." Luke spat out. There was resentment and bitterness when he admitted it; so unlike Percy's cheerful admission.

The little boy of seven didn't care much about the other boy's introduction since his attention was mostly on the pretty little girl; but Thalia's eyes softened in empathy. "What about you?"

Annabeth shrugged again. "I have no idea."

"Why don't you come with us?" Percy suggested. He didn't quite want to leave the girl yet and suddenly having and older brother was quite a nice idea. Thalia shot him _the look_.

"What makes you think—"

"Can we, Luke?" Annabeth pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Luke immediately melted, he wasn't going to say no to the only family he had in years—he found her a year ago.

He stood up and dusted the dirt of his pants as best as he can—which wasn't a useful attempt since his clothes were practically black with dirt. He offered Thalia a cheeky grin. "Sure," He said. "That's if...the _great almighty_ daughter of Zeus will have our presence travelling with her."

Percy snickered at the older boy's use of big words—a subtle and great way to compliment Thalia. "He likes you." Percy murmured, his hand trying—and failing—to muffle his giggles. Thalia, face beet red but barely noticeable in the dark, turns on him and flicked him on the forehead.

"I'm going to get you for this." She promised through gritted teeth.

**PxA**

"Come on, Anna! Just a little further!" Percy urged. "We're almost at the hideout!"

It had been half a year since the son of Hermes and daughter of whomever god or goddesses had joined the two children of two of the Big Three on their journey around the world. It was fairly eventful and Percy could say that the time he spent with them—especially Annabeth—was the happiest. Especially the last six months—if you didn't count meeting the goddess Artemis and her Huntress; being loathed and thrown glared in the two boys case and goaded into joining, Thalia's and Annabeth's case.

Annabeth panted as she tried to catch up with Percy—the boy she deemed as her best friend. She wheezed, out of breath. "Do you think they'll catch up?" The they she meant was monsters of course. With their numbers growing, more monster popped up for their blood and flesh.

"Maybe," Luke's eyes flashed wildly. He was breathing hard, but not as bad as the rest of them—his stamina as a fourteen-year-old was better than the whole of them. He looked at Thalia in concern. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, snorting softly. Sure, she was slightly jealous that Luke's attention had shifted from her to the twelve-year-old daughter of Zeus but she has Percy to fill his place as her constant companion. Now he was just a brother figure to her, her hero and someone to admire. Not a childhood crush. Embarrassed she acknowledged that her dreams usually filled with icy blue eyes was now replaced by beautiful sparkling sea-green. She averted her gaze away from Percy's.

If Percy wasn't so winded, he would have made many heart-shaped motions at Thalia, then point at Luke and vice-versa. And if Thalia wasn't so concentrated on the pain blossoming from her thigh, she would have glare at the son of Poseidon.

"The wound look deep." Percy finally stopped fooling around to notice. Annabeth shot him an irritated glance. As much as she loved—ahem, liked—the son of Poseidon, he was truly a Seaweed Brain. And she just couldn't' stand him.

"Well duh, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped. "If it wasn't, would Thalia look as if she was about to pass out?"

"Um...from what exactly?" Percy asked, worried about his surrogate sister.

"Blood loss." Luke said, watching as if mesmerized at the small puddle of blood forming under Thalia's thigh. "And from the pain." He added once he caught a glimpse of Thalia's pain filled eyes. He paced about while the two younger children did their best to bandage Thalia's wounds. They weren't making much progress since they have only ragged and old cloth to bandage it with.

Luke's loud resigned sigh made them all jump. Annabeth caught him mutter something along the lines of: "Whoever said love made you do stupid things might very well be the wisest person in the world."

He took one look at Thalia and quickly swept her up into his arms—bridal style. Thalia's face was still red even though she had lost quite a lot of blood. Percy was busy making gagging motions, his imaginations running wild—_Luke marrying his sister, Luke eloping with his sister, etcetera_—clearly not anticipating these turns of events; Luke and Annabeth shot him looks of amusement.

"Come on." Luke said to the two younger children. "We've gotta get Thalia treatment." One look at Thalia who was already out cold. "Fast."

"From where?" Percy asked. "The hospital?"

"We don't have money." Annabeth smartly pointed out.

"We're not going to the hospital." Luke said coldly, shoulders tense.

"Then where?"

Luke's jaw clenched tightly. "My home."

**LxT**

* * *

**A/N: So, do you want Thalia and Luke to have a happy ending or a tragic one? Review and tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter Three: Say goodbye.**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth stared curiously as Luke and his – supposedly – father talked. More like argue though because the two can tell, from Luke's posture and the man's – or god known as Hermes – expression that they both were agitated.

Percy sat down on the sofa and instead turned to look at Luke's mother, May Castellan. She was nice enough in his opinion, he couldn't comprehend why Luke would run away when he has a mother waiting for him at home. He would do almost anything – the exception of sacrificing his current companions – to get her back. He sniffled softly and rubbed the tears that threatened to gather at his eyes.

Thalia sat awkwardly on the sofa. Her ADHD made her scan the living room of the Castellan household. It definitely wasn't a place any sane person would live in – which just emphasize that May Castellan wasn't right in the head. But of course, the daughter of Zeus wasn't that dense as to point that out. She shifted her gaze from her wounded thigh – which was being bandaged by Ms. Castellan – to the two younger demi-gods beside her.

Annabeth was looking to where Luke and Hermes were most likely arguing. Annabeth caught Luke's eye and mouthed, _Can we go now?, _while pointing at the over baked cookie that May had served them. Thalia suppressed the urge to smile at the cute gesture. She cursed internally, she was being soft after spending so much time with them.

Annabeth was being curious and impatient but Percy was lamenting something. Thalia knew him well enough to know that he was thinking about his deceased father. Before they found Annabeth and Luke, more companions to keep him busy to dwell on the past, he would always think about his mother and ended up crying himself to sleep.

Annabeth's mother didn't want her – too busy being a scientist to care about her. Thalia's mother was a drunk and had killed her brother. Well, not exactly, but she was sure her mother was partly responsible for her brother's loss. Percy's mother was a loving one, until she died. Luke's mother was a lunatic and who would live with someone who was insane?

But that wasn't the problem now. Thalia's hand reached out and she gently brushed the tears off the seven-year-old boy's cheeks, just like she did so many years ago when they first met. Back whens he promised that they will be family.

Percy looked up and mustered a shaky smile. Before he can say anything however, Luke's voice that rose into a shout drew everyone's attention towards him. May called out to him, voice laced with worry. Which puzzled Thalia and Percy even more; Annabeth didn't care all that much about family problems, as far as she was concern, the three demo-gods were her family. Not her mother that disregarded her or her father that – despite being a god whom she had no idea of – didn't even bother to check up on her. Did he even care that she was nearly eaten by monsters?

Thalia was now officially confused. She didn't deal with insane people much, but she was sure May shouldn't be concern about Luke, her son she neglected. Something told her that May's insanity runs much deeper than that. And Hermes seemed to know, judging by the pained expression on his face when he looked at his former lover.

After some more incoherent yelling on Luke's part, the four demigods left. Following Luke who stormed out of his former house. Thalia spared a glance behind and saw Hermes holding May back when she tried to follow her son, offering food to them.

With a shudder, she vowed to never step back into this place.

**PxA**

"Damn it all," Thalia cursed as she squirmed, trying to escape the bonds. From her peripheral vision, she caught sight of Luke and Percy wiggling around, trying to escape the ropes that bound them. But to no avail. She worried over Annabeth who was all alone now, armed with a knife she wasn't good at using. Yet, since she could see the potential Annabeth had with that little knife that would be deadly in a skilled user's hands.

She was expecting to hear Luke and Percy cursing as well, but they were both gagged. Percy was trying his best to cuss though, his words muffled but surely nothing pure – where he learned to cuss like that wasn't something Thalia was interested in knowing. Luke was more concentrated on freeing himself, he was moving too much.

He finally stopped after a few minutes and simply observed the Cyclopes that had tricked them. And was now preparing the stew to cook them in. Thalia know that he was forming a plan, he wouldn't be the Luke she know if he give up so easily. He started mumbling something. But neither she nor Percy could decipher it.

Thalia struggled to push her arms to Luke's mouth level and he stopped struggling but he mumbled something that sounds like "Hurry up!" and she quickly complied since she wanted to get out of this shitty situation as well.

Her hands brushed his chest and up his throat – she was on her back so she can't see him – and she swore he moaned. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her heartbeat started to pick up but she remained concentrated on the task at hand. Finally – _finally_ – she managed to remove the gag on Luke's mouth. He took a deep breath and exhaled. And would probably relax more if Percy hadn't kick him and screamed into his gag.

"Right, here's the plan..." He trailed off as his jaw dropped. "What the – Annabeth!"

Thalia's head snapped to where he was looking...and nearly fainted. Annabeth stood there, yelling insults at the Cyclope. The monster looked at her and reached out to grab her. But the younger girl was more agile. She dodged and stabbed the Cyclopes in the foot. He bellowed in pain; Annabeth took the opportunity and ran towards Thalia. She cut through the older girl's bonds and freed her.

Thalia stared at the younger girl in shock for a moment before snapping into action. She activated Aegis and drew her spear then she charged the Cyclopes. "Free the boys and get out of here!" She yelled as she saw Annabeth squatting there watching her in awe.

"R-right." Annabeth freed Luke and Percy – both whom were cussing a few minutes before but now were singing praises for Annabeth. If Thalia had the time, she would've rolled her eyes but now was not the time.

"Go!" She yelled. "Run for it!"

Neither of them needed anymore urging.

**LxT**

"A dead end!" Annabeth cursed. "Are you sure you're a guide?" She spat, glaring menacingly at the satyr known as Grover Underwood. Grover trembled under her glare – as if he wasn't scared enough, the girl's dark eyes were terrifying.

Percy groaned loudly. "This is so not our week."

"We'd need a miracle if we're going to get out of this mess." Luke quipped. His face was white with fear and anxiety. Thalia's eyes softened as she reached out to clasp the boy's hand in reassurance. She couldn't help but feel guilty, the monsters were after her after all. Hades still did not know that Percy was the son of Poseidon and it will be good if it remained that way.

"Come on!" Thalia yelled over the thunder. "Let's keep on moving." She narrowed her eyes at the satyr. "Try not to get lost again." It wasn't exactly a threat, but there was an undertone of: _Again and you're dead._

**LxT**

"No, no, no..." Luke repeated under his breath as he ran towards the fallen daughter of Zeus. "Thalia!" He yelled. A hellhound got in his way and he mercilessly slay it. Anger lending him strength.

Percy looked up from where he was waving Riptide left and right – still having no idea of how to use the sword. Annabeth was dodging monsters instead of attacking them, she clearly knows that she had no strength to pull off an offense. The two younger children turned their attention to Thalia and Luke.

And immediately knew the expression of how one's heart sank. Thalia's mouth dribbled blood, her hand clutching a wound that was bleeding excessively. Luke was cradling her head in his lap, crying or not it was hard to tell since the rain was beating hard on them. It may just be the rain dripping down his cheeks.

Thalia's vision was getting hazy with the pain as darkness – no, Death – threatens to claim her. She couldn't tell, but she thought Luke was crying for her. Percy's and Annabeth's anguished, tear-stained faces appeared in her vision not too soon. She wanted to yell at them to concentrate on the enemy, not her or maybe to shout at them to run.

Raindrops and teardrops splattered on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and prayed: _Dad, help. Please. I don't want to die like this...not when they still need me._

Breathing came second naturedly, but it was getting harder for Thalia to do so. "I want...to...say... g-goodbye..."

Her vision tunneled just as she felt a sucking motion.

**PxA**

Percy watched in morbid fascination and utter horror as Thalia's body started to glow. Luke retreated as if he was being burned. Thalia's limbs expanded, her skin turning darker as wrinkles started forming on her skin. Her hair grew longer and longer before it sharpened and blossomed.

Percy stumbled backwards as he took in his surrogate sister's new form. There, where his sister once stood was a pine tree.

He fainted.

**LxT**

* * *

**A/N; **Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and I wasn't expecting to get that many feedbacks for this story that I thought out on a whim - but I appreciated it nonetheless. Anyways, I had a new story, check it out.

Leave a review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter Four: Case of Luke.**

* * *

The words _I hate you_ and _I don't like you, go away_ were the words that came from the frightened young son of Poseidon for the following days after the daughter of Zeus' death. No one knew very well about Percy's and Thalia's real connection—that they were cousins, not siblings. But the similarity was there—they were both powerful as children of the Big Three and they looked like their fathers who looked alike—so no one dare comment on their relation.

One would think that these spiteful words wouldn't be said to Luke and Annabeth, Percy's companions other than Thalia. Apparently the campers were wrong and if it were possible, the words said to Luke and Annabeth were even filled with more venom and spite.

_Why_would be the question Luke and Annabeth constantly ask. But the son of Poseidon never answers, growing more and more detached to the world as the years passed. What fueled Percy's anger was how Annabeth and Luke started to move on after Thalia's death. They found comfort in one another, slowly starting to forget the children of the Big Three—they shouldn't be alive_they_ _were dangerous_so the campers steered clear of them; of the girl that died a hero, of the _once-joyful-and-loving-boy-turned-spiteful-with-ha te_.

_How could they_was the question Percy found himself asking thin air because he didn't dare open his heart to allow someone get close enough to him for them to listen out to his troubles and no one wanted to get close to the son of Poseidon. So the thin air became his companion and he always shout and scream, venting his frustrations _had they forgotten Thalia and what happened to her_, _that the Olympians took her away from them (him_)—

"What are you doing?" Percy hissed icily, clutching the teddy bear Thalia had gotten him on the fifth month in their journey around the world (_just him and her back then_) closer to his chest and glowering at the son of Hermes with as much intensity as his nine-year-old gaze can.

Luke turned and nearly flinched at the sight that greeted him. The son of Poseidon's windswept hair was shaggy and a total rat-nest and its ends were touching his shoulders. His sea-green eyes were dull and murky and had heavy bags under them as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His form was beyond slender—malnourished; he was horribly thin, his dirty jeans hanging off his thin and bony hips.

Luke felt a twinge of guilt when he realized the boy looked worse than he'd last seen him...which was about a month ago. He started forward, placed a hand on Percy's shoulder for comfort to which the younger boy shrugged off and continued to glare at him.

"Well?" he demanded. "Are you going to answer my question?"

The son of Hermes sighed at the young boy's action.

"I'm packing, I'm leaving for a quest in about an hour." Luke answered quietly, subtly studying Percy's face and instantly noticed how the boy's olive skin—once bronzed tan but due to his isolation and preference to stay in his cabin and not partake in any camp activities turned paler—turned stark white, the expression that blossomed on his face was terribly ugly.

"_What_?" The boy's angered look turned to a pained one and Luke was completely at loss as to what to do—Percy's mood swings were even harder to predict than a pregnant woman's. "Why didn't you tell?" he demanded softly.

That was something Luke couldn't blame on Percy. And...damn... "I—I thought Annabeth'd tell you," the blonde boy said weakly.

"I see." Percy said coldly. "I suppose she's going with you?"

"She's experienced enough—"

"And I'm not?"

"You could barely even lift Riptide," Luke snapped, tired of Percy's childishness. "and you didn't even train for the years you was here so—"

The son of Poseidon made a choked sound in the back of his throat and stormed off, not allowing Luke to say anything else. Before Luke left however, he passed by the arena and heard rather than saw Percy down there, training with Riptide—a weapon he hadn't wielded ever since Thalia's demise. He wasn't doing that bad either, as expected of a child of Poseidon.

Luke shook his head, smiling fondly when Percy landed on his bum after a particularly hard blow from Clarisse. But he sprang onto his feet instantly and tried again, determined and not going to ever give up.

Little did Luke know, this skill of his will be the one that bring Olympus down.

**LxP**

Luke came back heralded as the hero. During the celebration of a job well-done where all the campers gathered around, laughing and enjoying themselves, Luke—the star of the night—spotted a specific sullen boy. Scowling despite the happiness that practically radiated from the gathered campers.

Luke excused himself from the girls surrounding him and made his way to the young boy. The son of Poseidon scowled at him and shifted away from him warily, as if Luke would attack him were he to let his guard down.

"What's with that face?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"I should be asking you that," Percy sneered back, gesturing to the new scar on Luke's handsome face. "What happened? I thought this quest was a..._oh I don't know_...job _well_ done, y'know?"

The biting sarcasm in the brat's voice made Luke smiled. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around Percy's waist, pulling the small boy into his lap, ignoring his protests. Percy blew his long fringe out of his eyes and Luke blinked, finally noticing that Percy's hair was shorter than he last saw him.

He reached out a hand, fingers ghosting over the boy's soft skin and to his hair which seemed to be hazardously cut...as if a cut from a sword's edge... "Your hair," Luke murmured, breath on Percy's neck which made the boy shudder involuntarily. "who cut it? Did you do it yourself?"

Percy scowled at the mention of his hair.

"Clarisse took the right half of it away in one of our training sessions and that stupid son of Triton who cannot shoot an arrow to save his life took the left half away. Chiron tried trimming it but he failed because your stupid brothers disturbed Chiron and he accidently cut away the middle part."

Luke muffled his laugh by burying his face in Percy's shoulders. Percy huffed softly, snorting but the small smile that made its way to his face froze and dropped instantly when someone said: "It sure has been awhile since I last saw that smile on your face."

Percy and Luke turned in unison to see a familiar girl with dark eyes and hair. Annabeth laughed at Percy's surprised expression and said, "You should laugh more you know? I loved seeing them—they seemed to have fade ever since..."

Annabeth winced and bit her lip when she saw Percy's face darkening. "I'm sorry," she whispered fervently, trying to amend the situation. It was so pleasant to see Percy smile again and she just had to put her foot in her mouth and say the wrong thing to the boy she'd crushed on for so long.

Percy shook his hair, mustering a weak smile. "Nah, its okay," he murmured, nodding politely to Luke before he drifted off.

"I'm so sorry Luke," Annabeth moaned miserably.

Luke smiled softly, standing up and dusting off the grass off his jeans before patting the girl on the head. "Nevermind. We'll see to it that he smile more."

The poor teenager never realized how wrong he was because on his next quest, he never did return. And as Annabeth sobbed and cried as she delivered her part of the speech by Luke's empty shroud because the body was never found, she did not notice the lone boy standing behind the tree, a silent lone tear streaking its way down his face.

She may be able to hear death, but she'd never be able to hear the sinister and ancient voice murmuring in the boy's head.

**PxA**

* * *

**A/N: **Its slightly off, the timeline I mean but that's on purpose. And for the readers that still haven't got wind of the pairing for this story, it'd be a foursome Percy/Thalia/Annabeth/Luke. Maybe not much slash but its definitely there—and many other pairings. And don't worry about Luke, he won't stay dead. And the following chapters would be for character development—mostly Percy's and how he became a dark character.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter Five: Case of Annabeth.**

* * *

"Percy," says Annabeth gently, trying to coax the boy that was once her closest companion out of his hiding place—which is his own cabin that is so terrifying that the harpies don't even want to go in there to clean up; and they _are_ obedient. "you can't stay in there forever. Come out now."

No answer. As she's expected. She sighs loudly, rubbing her forehead, trying to think of a way to coax the boy out of his cabin. He had been in there for two days now, without eating and that isn't healthy. She can't have that, she can't loose him too. Not after she lost Luke. She chokes back her sob at that thought; it started with _ThaliaPercyLukeAnnabeth_ but not its just _PercyAnnabeth_.

"Percy," she speaks again, but her voice is now full of grief and tiredness, thick from holding back the sob threatening to burst from her throat. "I know how you feel. It started with the four of us"—she falters and inhales sharply, tilting her head back to stop the tears from flowing—"and now its just us. Haven't you ever thought of how I feel? I'm not particularly close to anyone but Luke when you went into hiding and now he's gone...you're going to leave me all alone here?"

The door creaks open. An eerie and loud noise in the silent night. Annabeth waits patiently as the tiny crack widens and red-rimmed eyes framed by shaggy black hair peeks out. Those eyes study her carefully as if she is a threat before the door is flung open, a silent invitation to come in.

The demigoddess does and has to wrinkle her nose in distaste at the condition of Cabin Three.

"Is this what the harpies are terrified of?" she asks the son of Poseidon. "The dirtiness in this place killing them?"

Percy cracks a smile; but it is still bitter and full of hate. Annabeth tries smiling back but it becomes a grimace instead so his smile died too. They study each other uncomfortably, unable to find anything to say to one another.

Annabeth is silently wishing for the boy to speak up first, like he always does back when they were still a happy family of four and not a measly two. But she knows time and death has changed him so just as she's working up the courage to break the suffocating silence, he clears his throat and says, "I'm leaving," and she is suddenly regretting she ever wished for him to talk.

"What?" she croaks. "Why?"

"I can't stand this place anymore," he answers. "There's too much... too much death and painful memories." He is trying to smirk but it comes off as a grimace so he stops trying, knowing that it is painful to watch and he doesn't want Annabeth to hurt anymore than she already is now. "I'm planning on looking for you too so we can leave together—"

"Leave?" Annabeth interrupts, voice shrill and high. "We can't leave! This is the only safe place for kids like us—"

"So you aren't coming?" Percy says darkly, eyes narrowing into a glare at the girl. He is on his feet now; has sprang there effortlessly. Annabeth swallows, slightly scared of what he'd do to her but her pride isn't going to let her stand down and accept things as they are.

Her jaw clenches and so does her fists. "So you're leaving? You're going to leave me alone!"

"I gave you a chance to come with me—out of this hellhole and you were the one that rejected me!" Percy yells back at her and she flinches because this is the first time he is truly mad at her and he has never shouted at her before. He gives a 'tsk' of disgust, bending down and grasping something before he leaves for the door. He hesitates at the threshold and looks back.

And he seems to be seeing things for the first time. But he doesn't care. Not anymore. His eyes are softer when his gaze finally lands on her trembling form.

"I'm sorry," says Percy regretfully. "But you're the one that denied me."

And when he leaves, taking away the scent of the land after rain and the smell of the ocean she loves so much, she sits on the floor and cry and cry. When the Hermes cabinmates notice that she is missing, they search high and low for her.

Chiron comes to her, frowning disapprovingly at the thought of the boy and girl spending time together. But that frown melts when he sets his sight upon a hysterical Annabeth and an empty cabin. The son of Poseidon is gone. Mr.D doesn't care, says he'll come crawling back when he can't fend himself against the monsters outside. It gives Annabeth hope so she waits.

And waits but he never comes back. Not even when she stands under Thalia's pine tree and gazes down Half-Blood hill. No matter how far she look, she can't see him returning. But she isn't worried about his safety because he isn't dead yet, she can't hear death approaching. But on the same date he leaves, Annabeth always spends time in his cabin—once messy now clean because of her efforts—thinking about the offer made by him years ago to her. At times, she finds herself regretting not following him and she wishes dearly to turn back time. Back to where it was just the four of them together again—even better, the four of them at camp enjoying life.

And when she thinks of this taking place in a world where things had gone right, she can't help but cry. She cries and cries because...

It was once _ThaliaPercyLukeAnnabeth_. Then when Thalia dies and Luke never return its _PercyAnnabeth_. Now...its just heart-wrenching lonely little _Annabeth_.

**PxA**

* * *

**A/N: **Rather angsty. Just asking but would you rather it be Percabeth and Thuke – separately Or the foursome in the summery. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this yet. Just making it up as I go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter Six: Progress.**

* * *

In a Game of Capture The Flag, Annabeth's father finally claims her after five years in camp. She is a daughter of the Underworld, child of Hades. When Chiron announces it, the campers surrounding her knelt—not in respect but in terror.

The next day, the changes in their attitude towards her changes remarkably except for a few. But Annabeth doubts she can continue to enjoy her camp life when a quest is issued to her. To retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt and clear both hers and her father's name of the title thief. Silena Beauregard and Will Solace volunteers to accompany but it still doesn't drive away the dread she feels all along their journey.

The feeling doesn't disappear to be replace by another sort of dread even as she battles Medusa, Enchidna and her son Chimera, and the Joyride. When she reaches the Underworld, her domain, she feels strangely at peace—she wonders whether or not her father is watching over her and what he is currently thinking now as she comes to confront him of his crime. As they cross the border, Will's magical sneakers act up, pulling him away at a terrifying speed from the girls.

Crying out, they chase after their companion. Annabeth is a fast runner, she has always been able to beat others in racing games. As she slides down to the dark chasm to reach the son of Apollo—oh and the irony of a child of death and a child of life working together—the last person's expected to see but has been yearning to death to see is there.

His hand reaches out and snags the cursed shoes off the son of Apollo, chucking them almost casually into the chasm that is Tatarus. His eyes warily asses the two other demigods. Will stumbles away from him, unable to believe his eyes.

Annabeth steps forward, her eyes wide with disbelief. Another lungful of air lends her the courage to speak his name. And she does so, murmuring his name as if a prayer.

"Percy..."

In the years they hadn't seen one another, in the time he's gone, he's changed. He's always been gloomy in Camp but now he looks downright murderous and there's a crazy light in his eyes. Annabeth steps forward, unable to believe her eyes, her hand reaching out to swipe the dark and messy bangs from his eyes.

His sea-green eyes are blood-shot and he looks as if he's been crying.

Annabeth knows this and she also knows why because she's been crying earlier too. Today is the anniversary of Luke's death isn't it. To know that this Percy who seems like a stranger instead of someone precious to her is shedding tears for their brother in arms make a stinging sensation at the back of her eyes.

He still cares. He's changed but he still cares about the bonds they share. She just wishes that he would come back to her, go into her arms now and it can be _PercyAnnabeth_ again. It may never be the foursome there once was but two is still okay. They still make a whole despite the many jagged ends and the small cracks in them.

She tells him to come back but he refuses. And his voice has changed too. Gone is the husky and rather high pitched but still boyish voice. Now, it's replaced by a low and husky masculine voice. It makes Annabeth wonder what else is changing him. He's never been the same ever since Thalia died and she wishes so desperately she can change him.

"Percy," whispers Annabeth fervently. "I can take you to Elysium, Thalia and Luke might be there and—"

"We can be together again?" interrupts Percy by saying harshly, his eyes glaring at the shorter girl. "Look, Annie"—and her heart swells because he still remembers the annoying term of endearment to her—"things can never be the same again. Seeing them wouldn't make me want to leave. They're dead and there's no bringing them back."

Now she's angry.

"If you knew then why are you like this? Why are you still lingering in the past? You're like this because you're still not ready to let go!" she screams, and he does too, a moment later. They argue, back and forth, gone was the long ties and bonds and the love they once shared when the hurtful words were hurled at one another.

Silena and Will watch in horror and are about to intervene when the green-eyed boy throws his head back and laugh maniacally after something Annabeth had said.

"Loyal, love—to the _Olympians_...? After what they'd done? To _us_?! To _Thalia and Luke_? What about _you_, Annabeth? They're _using_ you!" yells Percy, disgust and ire in his tone but Silena detects the faintest hint of concern for the girl that was once his friend. He shakes his head in disgust, pushing himself away from the rock wall he's been leaning on.

He turns and it seems like he's leaving but Annabeth calls him back.

"Percy, wait!"

He doesn't stop nor does he look back. "Don't come crying to me when the Olympians blast you to bits."

There's a tense and awkward silence before they continue their journey back to Hades' palace. More arguments ensued and it seems like Annabeth's always arguing with someone today. They leave, confront Ares and approach Olympus. The two demigods accompany the child of the Big Three but there's little to do when Zeus deems Annabeth too much of a threat to Olympus and smites her.

Silena is sure she's screaming but her mother pulls her away roughly, trying to protect her from Zeus' wrath and admist the confusion she sees Apollo doing the same to his son.

After that, things pass in a haze. As she lies alone in her cabin, she feels his presence there, with her and watching her.

Her voice is harsh and brittle after all the crying she's done but he hears it loud and clear.

"Sign me up."

His voice is brittle and bitter too, she supposes he's crying for the girl he once loved—and maybe still loves.

"We'll be tearing Olympus down brick by brick."

**PxA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Week of Miracles.**

**Chapter Seven: Reverse.**

* * *

Silena Beaureguard is not a cruel creature.

And so is everyone, they are not cruel. They are not born that way, no such creature did. They are created through their life, molded by the events and actions and attitudes towards them. And usually, when the impact of the action finally sinks in is when it's no longer repairable.

Such as now, Silena thinks grimly as she watches the monsters from the Titans' side cheer. She looks up at where Olympus still stands but is now being torn down. Brick by brick just as Percy wanted.

Are you happy now, Percy?

The daughter of Aphrodite has a feeling that nothing will ever satisfy him. Over the years, Silena has come to love Percy. No... she's come to fall in love with him. But she knows, no matter how much she tries and strives to be better, she will never be Annabeth or Thalia or even Luke.

She will never be able to earn the same love she has for him and from him. Because she's not the ones he's fallen in love with.

The reality that she's betrayed her former friends and family comes crashing onto her now. She nearly screams. She would have if not for the cautious gaze the monsters are throwing her. She excuses herself from the celebration of the Titans' victory and heads to the bathroom still intact on Olympus.

She hurls her guts out but it still doesn't soothe the pain she's feeling.

What has she done?

What has Percy done?

**PxAxLxT**

She has to do something, Silena decides, she can't just sit down and watch as instead of making things better, the Titans crush and enslave the humans. The demigods that have survived are treated even lower than bugs. She can't bear to feel empathy, the pain she's feeling resounding off them.

Silena needs to talk to Percy but she hasn't seen him ever since the Battle in Manhattan. She wonders if Kronos is still in possession of his body. Then she remembers, and when she does, she nearly breaks down crying again.

When Kronos emerged in his true form, his vessel in turn will burn away.

Silena's all alone now isn't she. What should she do?

Crying herself to sleep, she has not expected for dreams to invade her mind. She thinks the creepy dreams are all going to be over but she supposes Morpheus' doing this because he needs saving too—not even the gods that work with Kronos are spared so they are thirsting for vengeance deep within Tatarus. The dream holds memories of her childhood, a myth that her father likes reading to her to sleep lingers.

The myth of how Hestia's fire burn in every flame below Olympus. The goddess' presence is summoned when a flame burns, no matter how small. And it's only sensible that the Titans extinguish the flames.

There's no more lighters in the city. But there's always the old fashioned way.

"Please," murmurs Silena in a hoarse whisper, begging. "Lady Hestia, help me. I – I want to right what went wrong."

The small flame she's started after hours of work, so long she's been rubbing the stones together to spark a fire that they're raw and red in pain, shoots up into the air. She jerks back in shock, knowing that the goddess' heard her but she doesn't know what Hestia's planning.

The flames die down, surrounding her and forming a circle. They criss-crossed around her form but they don't burn her. Silena feels ticklish but she doesn't complain, to her, it seems that Hestia's forming a spell.

Before her vision tunnels black, she sees Hestia's kind face.

The goddess reaches forward and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not alone," says the goddess reassuringly.

And within the flames Hestia brings with her everywhere, in her eyes, Silena sees the faces of every single person she wants to save.

The memory of a green-eyed black-haired boy stays the longest.

And it doesn't fade even when the darkness consumes her.

When Silena opens her eyes again, a pair of intense looking electric blue eyes are staring down at her.

"What are you doing in my tent?" the spiky-haired girl questions suspiciously.

It seems that Thalia Grace has not change one bit.

**PxAxLxT**

A/N: Can anyone guess what's happening?


End file.
